1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular circuit board bussing connector and to a contact element therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing requirement to provide automated process control in various production units (such as wire E.D.M. equipment). However, in the interests of minimizing capital outlay, the user desires initially to install a relatively inexpensive unit which provides only basic control functions and to have the capacity for expansion when justified at a later date.
In order to enable such future expansion, the user is normally provided with one or more daughter boards mounted on connectors on a mother or buss board on which several further connectors are mounted to accommodate additional daughter boards when required, to permit increase in capacity of the system. However, the provision of the further connectors increases the initial capital expenditure, while the fixed design of further connectors may also impose limitations on the connections possible to the further printed daughter boards which may undesirably limit the types that can be used.
An electrical connection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,120 for the distribution of power and data signals to and from insulative substrates carrying conductive traces thereon and including a plurality of insulative housing means where each have opposed parallel ends and, on one face, a circuit board receiving slot disposed between and parallel to said ends. The housing means also include printed circuit board receptacle contacts disposed in the printed circuit board receiving slots and have bussing means extending between the opposite ends.